The invention disclosed herein relates to a dumpster bag with a stand and, more specifically, a dumpster bag that includes a portable rigid stand that supports the vertical walls of the dumpster bag. The present invention provides a dumpster bag with stand which may be used to allow the dumpster bag to be used more easily and efficiently.
Currently, large metal dumpsters are typically used for the disposal of larger items of waste. For example, such dumpsters are widely used in connection with construction activities to dispose of construction waste created at construction sites, at homes and buildings during remodeling, and similar sites. Likewise, smaller versions may be used in commercial contexts or to dispose of organic waste, yard waste, and the like. While these large metal dumpsters have a large capacity and are easy to use due to their rigid walls, they are also extremely heavy and often require special trucks to transport. As a result, once a dumpster has been placed in a particular location at a site, it is generally very difficult or impossible for the user to adjust the location of the dumpster in any practical or realistic way. Additionally, since special trucks are required to both deliver and pick up the dumpster from the work site, and since each truck often can only transport one dumpster at a time, the cost of renting or otherwise obtaining the dumpster is often quite high due to the higher labor and capital costs. Finally, although the large metal dumpsters can generally be used multiple times, the heavy metal construction means that the dumpster is more complicated to manufacture and is very expensive to purchase or replace.
As an alternative, more recently fabric dumpster bags have begun to replace the large metal dumpsters for some uses. With most such dumpster bags, the fabric bags are laid out at a location chosen by the user, filled, and then picked up by a truck with a hoist. Due to the bag being constructed of fabric, the dumpster bag is extremely light and can even be sold individually at home improvement stores without the need for a truck to deliver them. However, most dumpster bags are designed for a single use and, more importantly, have certain limitations. Due to the fabric construction of the bag, the sides of the dumpster bag typically do not have sufficient support to stand up or remain substantially vertical. This means that the user often needs to lift up the sides of the bag into a vertical position before placing items in the dumpster bag itself, which makes it more difficult to use effectively when the user is placing large, unwieldy items in the bag. This also places certain limits on the overall size of the dumpster bag, more specifically the depth of the dumpster bag, since if the depth of the dumpster bag is too big, the user will have a much more difficult time lifting the sides of the bag to put items in the dumpster bag. Also, due to their fabric construction, dumpster bags are typically quite light and, therefore, at least a few items must be placed into the bag as soon as it is set up in order to avoid the dumpster bag from blowing away due to wind.
As such, there is an existing need for a dumpster bag that combines the advantages of existing dumpster bags with the advantages of the traditional metal dumpsters.